


Pinocchio

by Sherr



Series: Strings [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, does it counts as gore if its blue blood, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men, please be aware of the tags before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: He took everything that was being thrown his way without saying anything. Without warning others about it. Without raising doubts on everyone around him.He lied, just to feel human for another night.





	Pinocchio

A thrust, and another, and another.

Low growls were leaving Gavin's throat as he thrusted harder and harder inside Connor, pressing his head against the mattress. The sheets below Connor's face were blue, completely different to the impolite white that was painted on the rest of the bed. Error messages were popping in front of his eyes, one before another, flooding his vision camp with red letters and warnings of an imminent shutdown.  
But he didn't said anything, keeping his ass up in the air as Gavin requested him to do.

As Gavin _ordered_ him to do. 

What started as a hate fuck turned into a messed up relationship, one that was practically Gavin using Connor as his punching bag when he wanted to, or his sex doll when he wanted to.  
There were no kisses, nor warnings or questions about his well-being. It was completely around Gavin's pleasure, whether if he was used as a mere slut or if he was left as trash to crawl back to CyberLife, were they would repair him under the lies of being damaged on duty.

But he felt _alive_ every time Gavin used him, and so he would come back the next night for more. 

For an android like Connor, deviating was just a curse. He felt useless every time there was no work for him to do, and staying with Hank just didn't made him feel human enough. He treated Connor like a son, and that was just _not enough_. He wanted to feel useful outside work, even if it was just as a 'low pay bitch', as Gavin referred to him. He wanted to feel pleasure, pain, anger.  
Sadness, desperation, guilt...

Gavin gave him all that.

Gavin would fuck the shit out of him or beat the shit out of him, and either way Connor was more than happy. Some days it would be both, and for an hour he would feel as he was on heaven. He would moan, or scream, or just enjoy the feelings that were overloading his systems, as Gavin used him as he pleased. And when Gavin finished that was all, there were no aftercare, nor cuddles or kisses and whispers until Reed felt asleep.  
And that, that exactly was the part that Connor hated. But he couldn't complain, he wasn't allowed to speak his mind on this relationship.

If he did, everything would be taken away from him.

Another few thrusts and he felt his ass being filled with semen, Gavin low breaths and curses filling the room. The hand keeping his head in place was taken back, and Connor sat up on the bed, taking a few tissues to clean his face from the blue blood. He looked at the sheets, and then a Gavin, who just glared at him while lighting up a cigarette.

"Wash those up and then leave."

It was an order, one that he wasn't allowed to refuse.  
He did as he was ordered, gathering his clothes to dress up.

"You haven't told the old fart about this, right?"

"No. He still thinks I reunite with Markus at the-"

"I don't fucking care. As long as this stays a secret, you can tell him whatever crap you want."

Connor only nodded, taking the sheets with him to the laundry room. Once he put the washing machine on he left to the kitchen, filling Dagger –Gavin's cat– food bowl, an action the cat appreciated with a loud meow.

"Don't overfeed her, you tin can!"

Connor only smiled, leaving the apartment without saying goodbye.  
He ignored the sinking feeling on his stomach, heading home to Hank and Sumo.

For one more night, he lied to feel alive.

If he felt awful about it, it was something to deal with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know  
> I wanted to take a small break from Analgesics, and wanted to write something with the title 'Pinocchio' on it  
> This was... certainly not what I was expecting.
> 
> The worst part? I want to turn this on a series  
> Someone stop me, please, I'm begging you all


End file.
